


Searching For Home

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Panic In The Streets [6]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Child Death, Childbirth, Crossover, F/M, Georgia, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, Postpartum Depression, Slow To Update, Survival, Thriller, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki and Isaac left the main group to go off on their own. Now though after suffering a loss they have to decide what to do..and once they decide what to do will they really be safe? And is this their final decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes along with Contagion as it takes place at the same time. Also the prologue is in my drabble series so you can read it there too.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson/One Direction/The Walking Dead. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I wish we hadn't left to find mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac looked around him as he hid behind a tree in the woods. The tour bus had ran out of gas a few hours ago and ever since then he and his family had been on the run. They had been running on the highway from a huge herd but eventually thanks to an explosion not far from downtown Atlanta they had to go in different directions and somehow while Nikki and the kids had went one way Isaac had wound up in the woods by himself with no weapon as Nikki had been the one who had the gun.

"Come on Isaac just keep moving," he spoke to himself as he tried to catch his breath and look for anything he could use in case he got cornered by a walker. He really didn't want to die, not until he had found his family again though as he sat here next to the tree he was hiding behind he couldn't help but feel like he was going to die. He wasn't sure he could run anymore and he wasn't sure he would see Nikki or the boys again.

Leaning against the tree he swallowed hard as he closed his eyes. Isaac was almost wishing now that he had stayed with the main group and went to the CDC but no he and Nikki had decided to follow through with their plan. They had decided to go find her family in Florida. They should have known they wouldn't get far. They should have known that with the way the world was now that their luck wouldn't get them into another state.

Opening his eyes Isaac felt tears go down his cheek as he looked up at the sky through the trees, "Dear God, I'm not sure I really believe in you much right now but if you do exist don't let me die without seeing my family..all of them again. Don't let me go without me telling Nikki I love her one more time or getting the chance to hold my boys one last time. I need that just once more before I go," he sighed as he reached up to wipe his tears away.

It was after he spoke that he stood up again and started to run deeper into the woods. He ran until it was dark and somehow during that he had wound up using a fallen stick to kill a walker or two and now that it was nighttime he made his camp for the night under a bunch of trees. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep being this exposed but he'd have to try getting some sleep otherwise the exhaustion would catch up to him.

As he laid down and closed his eyes though he heard a ruffling in the distance that caused him to open his eyes and reach for his stick. Holding the stick tight he sat up and looked around. He didn't hear the distinct moan that came with walkers so he hoped he was safe, even if the ruffling was getting closer and making him feel even more endangered than what he already was.

"Hello?" Isaac asked warily as he eventually stood up and walked towards the ruffling. It was when he did that he froze in his track as he saw Nikki coming towards him carrying one of their boys in her arms.

"Ike?" Nikki asked as she walked closer to the figure as she carried Monroe in her arms. She could have swore she heard her husband but then again maybe she was going crazy after the day she had.

Isaac nodded his head, "It's me," he said relieved that the noise had been his wife. Stepping closer to her he took in her appearance seeing that she was covered in blood. "What happened?"

"The boys and I were..we got ambushed by walkers," Nikki frowned as she came to a stop in front of Isaac and held Monroe too her. "Ev didn't make it. He got bit and I just had to leave him," she said knowing she had to leave the church they had been in, otherwise she and Monroe would have been bitten and died as well. "I had to leave him but I couldn't let Monroe or myself die," she said as she shook her head. "After we left him I just started running and I didn't stop. Every walker I saw I shot them because I was so fucking angry at what they had done to Everett," she frowned more as she fought back tears.

Frowning as he listened to his wife Isaac pulled her closer to him, "Shh...we will be okay," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He was sad over Everett's loss but he knew they didn't have time to mope or be sad about it. They had to keep moving and going for themselves and Monroe. "We just need to rest for a bit and keep going," he said as he led Nikki to where he had been laying before hearing her.

Nikki followed Isaac though she wasn't sure she believed his words, though she didn't voice her disagreements. Instead she laid Monroe who was asleep down and soon she laid down beside him. She knew she needed to try to sleep if she wanted to be able to keep herself and her family safe.

"I wish we had stayed with your family Ike," she told him when she felt him lay down beside her. "I wish we hadn't left to find mine."

Isaac nodded as he slipped his arm around Nikki's waist, "I do too," he whispered before drifting off into a fitful sleep.  
______________________________________________________________

For the next three days after that night in the woods Isaac and Nikki kept walking and they eventually had found their way back to the highway where they had came across a sign telling them of a town called Woodbury. It was only a few more miles ahead.

"Do you think we should go?" Nikki asked as she looked over at Isaac. "It's close and it might have shelter. We need shelter and to find more guns and ammo cause we're running low."

Isaac looked at Nikki as he thought over that question. He knew they did need shelter and also to look for more guns and ammo, "We can try it," he said as he gave her a smile before continuing to walk. Hopefully Woodbury would have what they needed.


	2. Such A Sissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Elaborate on the CDC blowing up?"

Nikki looked over at Isaac apprehensively as she ran a hand through her hair, "Did you really say what I think you did?" she asked him as she cocked an eyebrow. It had been two days since they saw the sign for Woodbury and she could have sworn Isaac had just said that maybe they shouldn't go. That maybe it was a pipe dream after all.

Isaac nodded his head seeing Nikki's look she was giving him, "I know you don't agree with me but this could be for the best," he said as he sighed and held a sleeping Monroe on his hip. "What if we go and it isn't what we think it is?" he asked her curiously. "What if we get ourself into another mess like we did when we left the group?"

"Then we get ourselves in that mess," Nikki told him as she locked eyes with him. "We have a son to think about. We have to keep Monroe safe," she said looking at the boy who Isaac held in his arms. "We lost Everett and I'm not losing Monroe as well," she responded before crossing her arms. "I'm not doing it."

At Nikki's words Isaac understood how she felt but he still couldn't help feeling apprehensive. He still couldn't help but feel that they were going to be walking into a trap, "Let's just rest for the night and we can decide something for sure tomorrow," he nodded as he looked at the empty house in front of him. Apparently they had decided to take the back way to Woodbury and luckily for them there were a few abandoned houses on these back roads.

Sighing Nikki just nodded and headed inside the house. A house that before their conversation Isaac had checked out for walkers.

"I'm going to go put Monroe down in the bedroom at the end of the hallway," Isaac said to his wife once they were inside the house. "You want to look around and see if you can find anything to fix to eat?" he asked knowing it had been awhile since they ate.

"I can do that," Nikki said before watching Isaac walk away with Monroe. Finding her way to the kitchen and once she made it there she begin to go through cabinets looking for food. Finding a few cans of beans she took them out and then stopped when she found a few jars of baby food.

The baby food had made her heart stop as she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know why but these had reminded her of her loss of Everett. They had made her realize that she was now down a child and that she'd never get him back. She could now see why Taylor had broke so much with each loss.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ike I need your help," Nikki called out from where she stood in the kitchen at their house. "Ev is a horrible mess and he needs a bath but I just don't know if I can do it all on my own," she giggled as she looked at her son. Most of the food she had been feeding him was on him instead of in him.

Isaac who had been in his office laughed as he heard Nikki's words and he left soon going into the kitchen where he had to stop at the sight. There in the high chair was Everett covered in baby food while Nikki stood beside the high chair trying to repress her laughter.

"Help me please?" Nikki asked having composed herself some before Isaac had came in here.

"I can do that," Isaac smirked as he took out his phone from his back pocket. "But first I want to take a picture of this," he said as he turned his phone on and soon snapped a picture.

Rolling her eyes playfully Nikki watched as Isaac took a picture and then she walked over to Everett and slowly picked him up. "Hold him while I go run the bath water," she smiled as she handed Everett over to his dad. The moment he was in Isaac's arms she looked down at her shirt and made a face at the mess.

"You dirty dirty boy," Nikki said before kissing Everett's cheek and leaving the kitchen to go start his bath water.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps Nikki wiped at her eyes not even realizing she had been crying but she guessed the memory of her oldest son had caused her to cry. She just missed him so much and she hated the world for what had happened. She hated that she had lost him.

"Nik?" Isaac asked as he looked at Nikki seeing her standing at the counter near some cabinets. It was obvious that before he came in here she had been lost in her thoughts.

Shaking her head Nikki faked a smile, "I found beans," she said as she held a can out to Isaac. "I think I have a can opener in my bag," she said as she reached for the bag that was slung around her head and shoulder. Finding the can opener she again faked a smile and handed it to him as well. "I'm sick of beans but it seems that's all we ever find."

Seeing Nikki's fake smiles Isaac frowned, "Beans are nasty but at least they keep us alive," he said knowing that now days they ate what they could find. There was no being picky in times like this. "Are you okay though? You just seem off."

"I was just thinking of Everett," Nikki answered being honest. "I remembered that time he got really dirty when eating baby food when he was a baby. You had to take a picture first before helping me give him a bath."

Isaac laughed some at Nikki's words, "I remember that," he said honestly as he smiled feeling his heart break slightly at the memory of Everett. "At least he is in a better place and doesn't always have to be running from place to place."

"I guess you have a point," Nikki admitted, "but if that's the case then maybe Monroe should be dead too right? I mean he's younger than Everett. Just think what going place to place will do to him."

Before Isaac could respond to Nikki he raised an eyebrow as he heard the front door open and close and footsteps coming into the house. Seeing Nikki's face change to one of freight Isaac put a finger to his lips and pulled out his gun which only had four bullets left in it.

Leaving Nikki in the kitchen he held the gun out and headed towards the sound, hoping to god he didn't have to shoot anyone and that whoever was here would leave peacefully.

"Don't shoot please, " a voice squeaked out as Isaac came upon the group that had set foot in the house. It was a group of six people and now that they all stood face to face he could see the group looked scared and frightened. "We just wanted a place to sleep for the night," the boy with blue eyes spoke again. "We..we came all the way from Atlanta after trying the CDC but it's gone. We watched it blow up."

"Oh Louis," a green eyed boy spoke as he turned to speak to the one asking Isaac not to shoot. "Please stop being such a sissy. Normally your a sass."

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's words, "Yeah well that's before I had a gun in my face," he squeaked out as he turned to look at his friend or well someone he hoped was his boyfriend since they had been together numerous times since they found each other, though Harry usually always said it was just because of comfort.

Isaac sighed at the two boys interaction, "Elaborate on the CDC blowing up?" he asked as he kept his gun raised. He knew he had heard an explosion when they had been on the highway several days back but he hadn't known what it was..and god it was the CDC and it was that moment he thought of his family and he felt his heart drop. They could all be dead.


	3. The People We Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Can you promise me that?"

"W..were going there for shelter," Louis continued as he looked at the man who still had his gun raised. "We had just gotten into view of it when we watched it blow up into nothing but a pile of ash and rubble."

Listening to the boy's answer Isaac sighed and walked closer, "Did you see people leaving?" he asked having hope that maybe his family had gotten out. That they were alive and not all dead. It was after that question that he watched an older lady step forward.

"Do you think if we had seen people leaving that we'd be here right now?" the lady asked her southern accent thick as she spoke. "We would have joined with them instead of searching for a place to stay. There was no way anyone got out of that explosion alive anyway."

Isaac felt his heart drop into his stomach after the woman spoke and he lowered his gun before turning around to see Nikki had followed him. It was apparent from her expression that she too had heard the news of the CDC, "I...I need some time," he told her before walking off towards the room where he had put Monroe to sleep.

Watching her husband leave Nikki looked at the group, "You guys can stay," she said though she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. "There is a room beside the one where my husband and son are and my husband also said there is a room upstairs," she informed them. "I was only able to find a few cans of beans so I hope you guys have your own food," she shrugged before looking at the older woman. "Are you their leader?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The woman laughed at that question, "Goodness no," she said as she shook her head. "We don't have a leader. We just all sort of work together."

"Actually you're wrong Meredith," a redheaded boy spoke up. "If anyone's the leader it's Jacey," he smiled as he looked to the girl whom he had his arm around.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh when the girl beside him just turned and slapped him playfully, "Well whoever your leader is I'm sure you guys are in good hands to have all made it this far safely," she said before turning to go down the hall to check on her husband.

Watching the woman walk away Meredith turned to face her group, "So whose sharing rooms?" she asked knowing with only two rooms left they'd have to share.

"I was thinking that Miller and I would share a room with you and Luna," Jacey answered before turning to look at Meredith granddaughter who had been quite since they arrived. "Is that okay with you?" she asked both of them as well as her boyfriend.

Miller made a face as he eyed Jacey, "But I thought we could have our own room," he whined as he nudged her playfully. "We really haven't had alone time in awhile."

"We haven't," Jacey agreed before turning to Louis and Harry. "But neither have they and well I think they should get their's first. We can get a room to ourselves next time."

Harry blushed at Jacey's words before looking at Louis to see the smile on his face which only made him roll his eyes. He knew Louis liked having sex with him, heck he knew Louis liked him in general but Harry was confused about everything. He was sixteen and wasn't even sure how he felt and the world was gone to crap and he just needed comfort from someone. Comfort in Louis.

"Then that settles it," Meredith smiled before giving Miller a sympathetic shrug. "You guys will be our roomies," she teased before turning to head down the hall to the room she and her granddaughter would be sharing with the couple.

Luna scrunched her nose up as she followed behind her grandma, "No one says roomies grandma," she muttered out sarcastically.

"I do," Meredith smiled as she turned her head to look at Luna who was becoming a spitting image of her mom when she was younger.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Isaac, Nikki just stayed silent. Ever since she had came in here she had been silent letting Isaac sit with his thoughts as well as cry. She was still grieving Everett's death and the news of what happened at the CDC had made her sadness worse but she knew it had to be affecting Isaac differently. Most of his blood related family members had been there. People he had known for most of his life. His brothers and sisters, they were gone.

"I'm sorry," Nikki finally spoke as she reached over and laid her hand on her husband's back. "I'm really really sorry."

Closing his eyes at Nikki's touch Isaac cried just a bit harder, "Everett's gone, my family is gone...everyone I love is leaving me," he frowned as he chocked on his words. "Everyone is dying Nikki."

"I'm still here," Nikki said as she moved a bit closer to her husband. "You haven't lost me yet."

"It's only a matter of time until I do," Isaac responded as he turned to look at Nikki. "It's only a matter of time until I am all alone because of this damn world. It's taking everything away from me."

Nikki frowned as she listened to Isaac rant and she chewed on her lip for a bit, "I am not going to leave you," she said as she shook her head and kept her voice serious. "We're a team and we're staying together and we're going to protect the son we do have left. We can beat this world."

Isaac sighed wanting to believe Nikki's words, "Can you promise me that?"

"No," Nikki answered as she shook her head. "I can't promise anything but I can have hope and faith and maybe if we had a group to be with that would help too. We could ask these new people if we can join them."

"I thought you wanted to go to Woodbury," Isaac said knowing just hours before she had been intent on that option for them.

Nikki shrugged, "Now I just want to do what's best for our family," she said knowing finding out about the rest of the Hanson's fate had changed her mind. "Now I just want to survive somehow and doing it in numbers and being a part of a team sounds nice."

Thinking it over for a bit Isaac wiped his eyes though more tears started to come down his cheeks, "O..okay," he said as he nodded. "We'll see about joining this new group."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you ever think about the people we lost Harry?" Louis asked as he joined Harry in bed after they had settled into this new house for the night. "Our parents, our friends..everyone."

Harry looked at Louis and he thought over the man's question, "I guess I do," he admitted as he sighed. "I try not to think about them though," he admitted though his mind went back to when it all started. His mom Anne and his sister Gemma had both just gotten off the airplane at the airport. The plane had to land because of sick people and when they had went inside the airport it had been chaos. Such pure chaos and somehow he had gotten out though his mom and Gemma hadn't been so lucky.

"I think about them all time," Louis spoke as he remembered his sisters and his mom. His mom had turned first and he and his sisters had somehow escaped and went to a local high school where shelter was but then that had fallen and that had been when he had lost his sisters. "I miss Lottie the most," he said knowing he had been closer to her.

"I miss my mom and sister equally," Harry said after a bit of silence.

Louis couldn't help but smile sadly at Harry's words, "I wish I could have met them. Just like I wish you could have met my family."

Harry just smiled and leaned over to peck Louis's lips. Talking about their families had made him sad and now he just wanted comfort from Louis in any form. "When did you move to the states?" he asked knowing he had never asked Louis when his family had moved here from England. That was the one thing he had in common with Louis and the first thing that had bonded them. They were both from England.

"When I was seven," Louis answered knowing his mom had left for a man she had met in the states. A man who had promised to take care of her but in the end had left them after she had his third sister. "Why did your family move here?"

"Mom got a job in Virginia," Harry answered knowing they had been headed their before the plane had landed abruptly. It was fate that had even lead to him meeting Louis. If they hadn't had to land because of sick passengers.

Louis pecked Harry's lips again, "Well I for one am glad you didn't make it to Virginia my dear Hazza."

Harry smirked before kissing Louis longer than a peck. At least he could say without a doubt he was glad for that too even if he couldn't define how he felt for Louis or even what his sexuality really was.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning after breakfast Isaac headed over to Jacey who was busy preparing stuff so her group could head back out. Over a breakfast of beans Nikki had told him she was the one he should ask when he asked about joining their group. "So where are you guys headed?" he asked feeling nervous. He was afraid she'd reject them and send them off on their own, especially after he had held a gun on them.

Jacey looked up at Isaac whose name she now knew after they all had got acquainted at breakfast, "I think we are going to head backwards actually," she answered. "Miller said his family has some farm land back that way and he is going to try and find it. Says it may at least do us til the winter is up. Miller loves farming."

Isaac nodded as he heard Jacey talk about her boyfriend, "You guys mind adding three extra people?" he asked his nerves getting even more frayed. "If not I will understand, especially since I held you guys at gun point."

Being taken aback by Isaac's question Jacey didn't even have to think of her answer. All she had to do was look at the child in Isaac's wife's arms and she knew. "We don't mind," she said as she shook her head. "The more the better."

Smiling at Jacey's words Isaac thanked her before going to Nikki to tell her the good news. Maybe things could get better and maybe in time Isaac could stop being paranoid. Maybe he'd come around and be okay and not afraid of losing the only surviving family he had now.


	4. Before It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Do you think caring is enough?"

"How are you holding up?" Nikki asked as she sat down beside Jacey in the library they were staying at for the night. They had been traveling for the past day and tomorrow would make two days though according to Miller they should arrive at the farm sometime tomorrow.

Jacey looked at Nikki, "Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded as she shrugged. "The sick feeling seemed to pass so I should be okay now."

"Until in the morning," Nikki mused as she watched Jacey for a reaction. "Then your sick feeling will be back right?"

Hearing Nikki, Jacey looked down, "Y..you figured it out?" she asked her voice coming out shaky as she did so. The woman had figured out that she was pregnant.

Nikki nodded her head, "I have two children," she said before frowning. "Had.." she corrected herself feeling a pang in her heart as she thought of Everett. "Did you get pregnant before or after all of this?" she asked as her mind went to Kate who she had known was pregnant. Now Kate's baby would never see life thanks to the CDC blowing up.

"After," Jacey whispered as she felt tears in her eyes. "Miller doesn't even know yet. I can't bring myself to tell him. He'll just think it's a bad thing. He never even wanted a baby when the world was okay. But all it took was one time of comforting me over things and I'm pregnant."

"All it ever takes is one time," Nikki chuckled as she reached out and rubbed Jacey's back. "At least you have us and soon we may have a safe place to raise a baby."

Jacey shrugged, "Is anywhere safe anymore?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

Nikki went silent before looking down, "Maybe one day," she said wanting to remain hopeful. "You shouldn't worry so much or stress so much though. It's bad for the baby," she said as she reached over and took Jacey's hands in her own. "And if Miller freaks out well..you have me on your side."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Jacey asked as Nikki took a hold of her hands. "I know I agreed to let you come with us but you barely know me."

"You remind me of two people I lost," Nikki said as she locked eyes with Jacey. "My sister-in-law Kate who was pregnant and then my other sister-in-law Avery. You kind of look like Avery."

Jacey gave a tiny smile at Nikki's last words, "I get that I look like people a lot."

Nikki nodded and let go of Jacey's hand, "I should head to bed now since we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow..but just remember what I said. I'm here for you and think positive."

"I'll try," Jacey stated as she watched Nikki walk off. Standing from where she had been sitting she walked to where Miller was curled up behind the main desk asleep. Smiling down at him she bent down and soon laid beside him. She was happy about this pregnancy even if she was unsure they'd find a safe place but she just worried about Miller's reaction and she also couldn't help but be sad at everyone who was missing her having a baby. Her brother Dean..her parents...Miller's family. People the world had taken from them.

Closing her eyes she knew she needed to try to sleep too and Harry was doing watch tonight. She trusted Harry and he seemed to adjust well when it came to shooting guns.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna came and sat next to Harry at the doors were Harry was doing watch for the night. "How come you aren't with Louis?" she asked curiously knowing he spent most nights with him while someone else did watch.

"I just wanted a change," Harry answered as he shrugged before turning to face Luna. "Why do you care?"

"Because it's obvious that Louis loves you and I don't want to see him hurt," Luna stated as she locked eyes with Harry.

Harry kept Luna's gaze as he sighed, "No one said I was going to hurt Louis," he stated not sure why she had even said what she did. He didn't think he would hurt Louis.

"Do you love him?" Luna again asked a question her eyebrow lifting some. "If you don't that's going to hurt him."

Harry finally looked away from Luna, "Louis knows what we have is strictly for comfort," he defended feeling as if he didn't even have too. Louis knew how things were. He had always known. It had been Louis who set the terms of things when they started fucking.

"That doesn't mean that didn't stop him from falling in love," Luna stated as she looked outside. "I had a relationship like that once and I fell in love."

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

Luna looked as she frowned, thinking of what happened to Milo. "He turned on the first day of all of this mess. Made me realize you should tell the ones you love how you feel before it's too late."

At Luna's words Harry went silent and looked away from her. He wasn't sure how he felt about Louis though he did know he cared about him a lot. "I don't know if I love him," he admitted still looking away. "But I do care for him."

"Do you think caring is enough?" Luna asked noticing Harry was unable to keep looking at her. "Do you think Louis would be okay with just you caring for him? I mean surely you know he has fallen in love?"

"I do know he has fallen in love," Harry confirmed finally looking at Luna again. "I know he has and I never meant for him too. I don't get why he has fallen for me. I'm just sixteen and I'm confused and the world has gone to hell. I don't even know how I feel about everything from one day too the next, especially how I feel about Louis."

Luna just gave Harry a smile, "He loves you because you are sweet and compassionate and you give him love," she said as she shook her head. "He doesn't care that you're confused. He loves you regardless of that, but if you can never return that than you need to tell him Harry."

"Maybe I can return it some day," Harry nodded as he tried to smile. "I mean the thought of losing him scares me shitless so maybe that means I can love him some day."

"For his sake I hope you can," Luna said as she frowned some. She was afraid if he couldn't that Louis would allow himself to die and she didn't want that, not when she and Louis had became friends, not when she herself may have liked Louis but wasn't doing anything because it was apparent who had his heart already.

"I should go to bed now but just think of what I said," Luna nodded as she stood up and went to where her Grandmother was sleeping.

After Luna walked away, Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. He was still confused but he knew that Luna had a point. "I can love Louis," he told himself knowing he'd try. He'd try to do it because Louis deserved it, they both did but especially Louis because no one deserved to be used just for sex.

"But what if I'm not even gay?" Harry once again mused out loud before frowning. Didn't he also owe to Louis to figure that out too? What if he meet some girl he fell for? Even if the odds were against that since hardly no other survivors seemed to be around. It was like the whole population had been wiped away.


	5. Doom and Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "D..do you love me?"

Jacey chewed her lip as she sat in the living room at the farmhouse they had finally made it too. They had been here for three days now and everyone had pretty much gotten adjusted to the place and it was big enough that all the couples could have their own room and Luna and Meredith had both opted to sleep in the living room. Meredith on the pull out couch and Luna on the floor.

"You said you had some big news to tell me," Miller spoke as he looked at Jacey seeing that she had zoned out on him. "What's the big news?"

As Miller talked Jacey came out of her thoughts and she chewed her lip more. Today was the day she was going to tell him about the baby. She had been holding it off and after another talk with Nikki last night she knew she couldn't keep it a secret much longer, not when her morning sickness was making it hard to hide. She wasn't going to be able to keep sneaking outside and getting sick.

"I do," Jacey nodded confirming she had news for him. "But you have to promise not to get mad at me," she said as she locked eyes with him. She knew his stance on children and the fact he had never wanted a baby before this hell.

Miller just smiled and reached out to take Jacey's hand, "I don't think anything you do could ever make me mad babe," he sighed as he kissed her hand softly. "Now tell me this news please."

Nodding Jacey took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant," she said her words coming out slow. "I'm pregnant with your baby," she said knowing she really didn't need to clarify. There was no one else she had been with.

"You're what?" Miller asked as he dropped her hand, not sure he had heard her right. There was no way she had just said she was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant," Jacey repeated her cheeks going flush as she spoke the words again and she could see a look of anger or maybe horror cross Miller's face. "You promised not to get angry," she told him, reminding him of the words he had spoken before she told him her news.

Miller shook his head as he stood from the couch, "And you promised we'd never have children," he spat at her as he walked back and forth. "You know how I feel. Did you think the world going to shit changed that?!"

At his tone Jacey shook her head, "No but I didn't do this on my own," she reminded him as she looked up at him. "You're the one who didn't use a condom or did you forget that detail?" she asked her voice starting to sound as angry as his had. "So don't put all the blame on me for ruining your precious views on never having children."

Looking at Jacey, Miller just sighed and shook his head again, "I need to clear my head," he said as he turned on his heels and headed for the front door. He knew it wasn't safe to go out alone but he needed to be away from Jacey for awhile and he needed to clear his head and think, he just needed to think.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well that didn't go well did it?" Louis asked as he sat beside Harry at the top of the stairs. He knew it was wrong of them to eavesdrop but they had been stuck with baby-sitting duty of Monroe while Nikki and Isaac had went to go get wood for the wood stove in the house.

"I'd say," Harry muttered as he shook his head and looked at Louis. "But I can't blame Miller for reacting so badly. I mean a baby in this kind of place?" he asked as he crinkled his eyebrows and shook his head. "I would hate that."

Louis just gave Harry a look, "But babies are a sign of hope and the world needs that," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Just like the world needs love too," he nodded as he gave Harry a smile. "The world needs babies and love."

When Louis brought up love Harry looked away from him and blushed, remembering his conversation with Luna in the library. "D..do you love me?" he asked softly feeling his heartbeat quicken some. He was scared of what Louis' answer would be. "Are you in love with me?"

Louis smiled slightly when Harry asked him that, "I think I am yeah," he admitted honestly. "I mean I know this started as just sex but I think I love you Harry," he nodded not sure why Harry had asked though he knew he felt freer having admitted the truth out loud.

At Louis' answer Harry looked down, "I..I'm not sure how I feel about you," he said being honest as well. "I don't even know if I'm gay for sure and I don't know if I can love you back. I..I just thought you should know that," he frowned as he looked away from Louis feeling his cheeks getting warm.

Before Louis could reply back though they both heard Monroe let out a cry and Harry turned his head to see Louis standing up, "I can get him," he offered seeing Louis turn to look at him with a look that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"I've got it," Louis told Harry his voice coming out bitter. "I can get him," he said as he turned and left Harry alone on the stairs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikki walked with Isaac back towards the house after they had gotten some wood for the wood stove, "So Jacey is pregnant," she confessed figuring she better tell him now since Jacey was hopefully telling Miller today.

"I kind of figured," Isaac said as he turned to look at his wife. "I mean she's been sneaking out of the house to get sick every day since we've been here. I remember when you were pregnant with Everett and how bad your morning sickness was."

When he mentioned Everett Nikki was surprised that for once it didn't sting to think of him or his loss. It just felt natural to miss him but it didn't sting. "What are your thoughts on her pregnancy?" she asked curiously. "Jacey thinks Miller will be upset because he never wanted children anyway."

"I think it's crazy to get pregnant now but nothing can change the fact that she is," Isaac mused as he forced a smile. "If Jacey were my daughter or my sister or my wife though I'd probably freak out and be an asshole about it too though."

Nikki just shook her head, "Then be glad she isn't either of those," she said as she laughed some trying to lighten the mood. "Do you think any of your sister's would have had babies if the world hadn't went to shit?"

"Jessica would have I mean she was on the road to maybe marrying Joe," Isaac smiled as he thought of his family. It still hurt to talk about them but maybe eventually it wouldn't hurt as much one day. "I think Avery would have too...she would have been a great mom," he said as he sighed. "Even with all the shit she went through. She's tough and she would have been amazing."

Nikki nodded, "She would," she agreed before looking down and the rest of their walk back to the house was done in silence. When they made it back she raised an eyebrow seeing Luna,Meredith and Harry sitting outside and looking gloomy.

"What's with the doom and gloom?" she asked handing the wood in her hands to Isaac so he could go and put it up.

"Jacey's angry because Miller left in a huff," Meredith answered as she looked at Nikki. "Harry's sad because he made Louis mad somehow and Luna is just being a typical teenager."

Nikki shook her head especially at the part about Miller, "So I take it she told him about the baby then?"

"That's what Harry said," Luna answered as she crossed her arms. "Jacey has locked herself in her room though and won't talk to anyone."

Nikki made a face at that as she sat down beside Luna. Jacey had to come around eventually. It would probably be after Miller came back though and things were worked out between the two.


	6. Make It Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I don't feel like dying today."

Jacey heaved a sigh as she walked back towards the farm with Miller. Their run had went a little longer than planned and it was now after dark. "I wish you'd forgive me for getting pregnant," she spoke breaking the silence that had been between them. Silence that seemed to have come and gone a lot in the last seven days.

"I..I have forgiven you," Miller told her as he finally turned to look at her. "That's not why I have been avoiding you lately."

"Then why have you?" Jacey asked as she raised an eyebrow, curious on why he had been avoiding her and not wanting to even talk to her.

Miller looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up, "Because I know I was an ass in how I reacted and I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry Jace but I was scared. I never wanted kids to begin with but now finding out you're pregnant with the dead walking around. I was scared and I'm sorry."

Smiling as Miller apologized, Jacey moved towards him and pulled him in a hug. A hug that was soon interrupted by the familiar moans of the dead approaching them. Pulling away from him as she fast as she could, she raised her gun as she turned to face the approaching walker but soon found there was more than just one. There was a lot of them.

"They're coming from the Greene Farm," Miller muttered knowing from the direction they had been there. "W..we have to go back and alert the others, now," he said as he too reached for his gun and got a few shots in before turning on his heels and running off.

Jacey too got a few shots in on a couple of walkers before following after her boyfriend, knowing they had to hurry and try to stay ahead of the walkers. They had to warn their group before something bad happened and they lost most of their little group.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm out of ammo," Miller said as he came to a stop behind a tree. He and Jacey had for now got ahead of most of the walkers but they were both tired and he was now out of ammo for his gun.

Jacey who had finished checking her ammo looked up at him, "I have five bullets left," she frowned. "There is more ammo at your house. We can recharge before we have to leave."

Miller shook his head, "Both of us won't make it back on just five bullets," he told her. "They are gonna catch up to us and either take one or both down."

"Then what do we do?" Jacey asked him as they locked eyes. "I don't feel like dying today."

Giving Jacey a sad smile, Miller walked over to her, "I love you Jacey. I love you so much and I love our baby regardless of how I reacted. Always know that," he muttered before kissing her briefly and then walking away, into the direction that they came.

Jacey just stood there, watching Miller, "Miller!" she called out hoping he'd come back before it was too late. "Damn it Miller I need you!"

Ignoring Jacey's words, Miller just kept walking, hoping maybe if he let the walkers take him down that some of them would be too interested in him to go to the farm and it would save time or lessen the number of walkers. He had to save Jacey and his baby and this was the only thing he knew to do.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Will you please talk to me?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked over at Louis. It had been a week since he had told Louis that he wasn't sure how he felt and ever since then Louis had been giving him the cold shoulder, even going as far as to flirting with Luna to get under Harry's skin and it really did sure as hell get under Harry's skin.

Louis looked over at Harry, "We're on watch while Jacey and Miller are out on a run. I think we should just do our job and not talk," he replied his tone coming off harsh and cold. Maybe much colder than he intended for it to be.

"I'm sorry I made you mad," Harry spoke ignoring Louis' words. "But I did mean what I said. I'm sixteen and I'm confused and this world isn't making it any better to figure stuff out Lou," he sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair. "Don't you remember how confused you were before you realized for sure that you were gay? Well that's how I am except I don't have the same luxury as you did. The world isn't like it was before and it's falling apart right now."

Going silent Louis looked down because he knew Harry had a point whether he wanted to admit it or not. Harry always had a damn point.

"Please just talk to me again," Harry pleaded as he walked closer to Louis. "I miss you Lou and regardless of how I feel I also miss having sex with you."

Before Louis could respond to Harry though he turned his head up fast when he heard Jacey hollering for help as she ran towards the house without Miller. "Jace?" Louis asked when Jacey got closer. "Where is Miller?"

"H..he didn't make it," Jacey muttered trying to control her panic. "But there is a huge herd coming and we need to go..we need to get the others from inside and go," she said trying to keep composure. She was the supposed leader here, she had to get her group to safety like Miller had done for her.

Hearing Jacey, Harry felt as if time slowed down and yet he kept moving. He kept moving as he, Louis, and Jacey ran inside. He kept moving as Jacey told the others about the danger coming. He kept moving as they all grabbed weapons and loaded them up and he kept moving as somehow they devised a plan to get outside and just start running. They'd all meet together at a church on a back road farther up ahead. One that they had passed as they traveled on their way here to the farm.

Feeling time start up again though the minute he stepped outside he looked around seeing that the walkers were now on the land and he raised his gun as he started shooting, soon running off and hoping he'd make it out alive because he couldn't die without seeing Louis and right at this moment he didn't know where Louis was.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isaac paced back and forth in the church parking lot nervously. He had been the first one to arrive here and that had to have been hours ago or at least it felt like hours ago to him. Maybe it had only been minutes and his worry made him forget that. Sitting down on the pavement his mind drifted to Nikki who had taken off with Monroe. The last time they had split up she had came back without a child and he really hoped this time was different.

Hearing footsteps he looked up seeing Harry coming his way and he saw Harry's face fall just a bit. "Not who you were expecting?" he asked him trying to offer up his best smile though really Harry wasn't who he had been expecting to see either. He wanted to see his wife and child coming towards him.

Harry shook his head as he sat down beside Isaac, "Was kind of hoping Louis was here," he frowned. "Louis isn't the best with a gun but he can run really fast...I guess I was hoping his running skills would come in handy."

Isaac smiled as he listened to Harry talk, "You love him don't you?"

Looking at Isaac, Harry was at a loss for words for a second before nodding his head yes. "I do love him," he said knowing he had realized that today when he knew he couldn't die without seeing Louis. "I love Louis."

"Then he'll come back," Isaac spoke trying to reassure Harry even though he wasn't really sure who would show up from their group and who wouldn't.

After that they both remained silent watching as Meredith too soon joined them, "T..they got Luna," she muttered her southern accent even thicker as she cried. "They got my grandbaby," she stated knowing Luna had been a bright teenager with so much left to live for and she had watched it taken away from a simple bit on her wrist. "I had to put her down. I didn't want her to be one of those things."

Isaac frowned as he stood up, pulling the older woman to him, "I'm sorry," he apologized doing his best to help her through her grief. It was during his helping to console Meredith that he saw his own wife coming out from the woods and he was glad to see Monroe safe on her hip.

"Jacey isn't here yet?" Nikki asked as she came closer to the group in the parking lot.

Isaac shook his head, "She and Louis are the last two out there right now."

"But Luna isn't here either," Nikki stated knowing she didn't see Meredith's granddaughter. It was only when Meredith turned to give her a look that she knew that sadness in the older woman's eyes. Luna hadn't made it.

Isaac cringed internally at Nikki's unknowing mistake and he parted from Meredith, going to his wife to hug her, "How about you get Harry and Meredith inside? I'll stay out here and wait for the other two."

"I'm not going in the church until I know Louis is safe," Harry spoke up from where he still sat on the ground. "I need to know he is safe."

Isaac sighed but nodded his head before seeing Nikki usher Meredith inside. After they had left he sat back down in the parking lot with Harry.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's getting late," Harry stated knowing it was almost dark out. "They should both be here by now."

"But they aren't," Isaac sighed feeling a grim feeling coming over him. "I..I think we should just head inside. Figure out where we go after this," he said as he stood up and looked down at Harry. "I...I don't think Louis is coming."

Harry shook his head as he stood up as well and looked at Isaac, tears soon pooling up and threatening to come out, "You said he'd be here!" he yelled as he reached out to push Isaac. "He has to come...he has too!" Harry spoke as the tears soon started to come down his cheek. "I..I can't lose him."

Frowning Isaac let Harry go off before he reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry was only sixteen and he had lost his family, now he lost the boy he loved. Isaac felt for him in so many ways.

"Well well, what a lovely sight," a female voice spoke and both Harry and Isaac pulled away from their hug to see Jacey and Louis standing side by side in the parking lot.

"L..Louis?" Harry asked as he walked closer to the boy he had feared he lost.

Louis nodded his head, "In the flesh," he smiled before pulling Harry into a hug.

"I was so scared I lost you," Harry admitted as he hugged Louis tighter. "So so scared."

Jacey smiled sadly as she watched the two boys hug, "You didn't lose him. I had to save him but you didn't lose him."

"Save him?" Harry asked as he finally parted from Louis though he didn't walk too far away.

"He got trapped in a house with walkers outside. If I hadn't shown up when I did they probably would have got him," Jacey said telling Harry the story of how she had saved Louis. It was after she did that she looked at Isaac. "Are the others here?"

"Nikki,Monroe, and Meredith are inside the church. Luna didn't make it," Isaac said before looking down.

Nodding her head Jacey started for the church, "I guess we stay here tonight and then I don't know what happens after," she said almost wishing Miller were here. These people may have considered her leader but how did she lead them when she lost the man she loved. How could she be a good leader when she was pregnant and wouldn't be able to do her job good. She'd be the one needing help and people to take care of her.

Following after Jacey, Isaac shrugged, "What happens is we keep surviving."

As Jacey and Isaac walked off Harry turned back to Louis, "I really was scared I lost you," he admitted as he chewed his lip briefly. "I couldn't lose you without telling you I loved you."

"You love me?" Louis asked as he raised an eyebrow. "But a few days ago you said....."

"I know what I said," Harry interrupted Louis. "But today..the thought of dying without seeing you one last time or even you dying. It made me realize I loved you."

At Harry's words, Louis just grinned and pulled him into a hug. He may not know what was going to happen next for their group but he was glad to at least have Harry with him as they found out. He was glad to also know that Harry loved him as well. "I love you too Haz," he muttered as he tightened his hold on Harry for a bit longer before pulling away and leading Harry inside the church.


	7. Really Shitty Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "She seems to be losing a lot of blood."

"How is she?" Harry asked as Louis came out of the room where Jacey was at giving birth. They had spent nine months on the run and had only found the house they were staying in last night. It was just on the outskirts of a place called Woodbury. Jacey had wanted to try to go there but Isaac had shot it down, saying there was no way she could make the trip, not with her labor progressing as fast as it was and so now, here they were in a house which he sort of hoped they could stay in for awhile. It seemed safe, maybe it was safe.

Louis just shrugged, "Still pushing," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even see why Nikki needs me in there with her to help. I don't know much."

"But you know enough," Harry reassured him, knowing that Louis had to have learned some stuff. His mother had been a baby nurse and Louis had talked about the stuff she had tried to teach him, though he always claimed he had never paid attention but Harry doubted that, from the way Louis was around Monroe and how he seemed to dote on Jacey in these last months Harry was certain Louis loved kids and probably listened and paid attention.

Shaking his head Louis sighed, "She may not make it Harry," he admitted as he looked down. "She seems to be losing a lot of blood."

Harry too looked down at Louis' words. He knew they couldn't afford to lose her because even during her pregnancy she had been their leader, even refusing Isaac's help making decisions sometimes. "We can't lose anyone else," he whispered not sure they would make it if they lost her, heck Meredith was barely hanging on and it had been so long since she lost Luna.

"We aren't going to lose anyone," Nikki spoke as she stepped out of the room briefly. "Louis I am gonna need you to get me some more towels and find some water somewhere to put in something. I can see the baby's head. It's almost here."

Louis nodded and turned to leave, going to find what Nikki had asked him to get.

After Louis left Nikki eyed Harry, "We aren't going to lose her," she reassured him before going back into the room.

Harry just sighed, wanting to believe they wouldn't lose her but if she was losing a lot of blood then Jacey dying was indeed a possibility.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikki sighed loudly as she paced back and forth in the room, holding a crying baby boy in her arms. He was perfectly healthy but Jacey wasn't doing so good and she was doubting her words to Harry from earlier. "Your mommy has to be okay," she sighed as she kept walking with the boy. "She just has too because she hasn't seen you yet and once she sees you she is going to realize how precious you are and how lucky she is to be alive."

"She's also a fighter," Isaac smiled as he came into the room where Nikki was and he handed her the bottle he had made from the formula she had made him get on their last run. She had told him she wanted to be prepared for whenever Jacey's baby came. "She made it through Miller dying and I know child birth is nothing like that but she'll make it."

Nodding at her husband's words Nikki took the bottle from him and began to feed the baby, "I have Harry on Jacey watch duty," she confessed. "In case she starts bleeding more or in case....well you know," she said unable to even say out loud in case Jacey turned. "I would've asked Louis but I think he is exhausted from helping me with the delivery."

Isaac smiled more and walked closer to Nikki looking down at the baby in her arms, "You could have let Meredith help you today too."

"She's still in a bad place," Nikki said knowing Meredith was still in a bad way over losing Luna. "She's always so withdrawn lately. I'm afraid if she stays like that it's going to get her killed."

"She seems okay right now," Isaac mused. "She even offered to watch Monroe after I gave him a bath. They are in the living room playing a game of cards by candle light."

Hearing him Nikki went silent as she continued to feed the baby who had finally stopped crying, "Feels like years since we had one this small."

"Three years since Monroe was that small," Isaac commented as he thought back to Monroe being a baby and then Everett as well. He knew Nikki had moved on from Everett's death but sometimes Isaac still had moments of grief, moments that he usually kept hidden from his wife.

"We could have another one," Nikki joked as she saw Isaac give her a look. "I wouldn't really bring one into this world though but I guess I don't blame the women who do. Even in really shitty times we have to continue doing what we were meant to do so that maybe one day we can rebuild."

Isaac chewed his lip as Nikki spoke and once she was done he looked down, "Kate would have had her baby by now if they hadn't died at the CDC," he said as he felt tears stinging his eyes at the thought of his family who he missed just as much as he missed Everett.

"She would have," Nikki acknowledged having figured out herself that Jacey was either a week or two ahead of Kate or behind Kate in her pregnancy. "I miss them sometimes, sometimes I think we're still with them for a nano second and then I remember. I remember they are gone and we're with other people."

"Maybe we should have went with them," Isaac mused as he felt a few tears escape but he brushed them away.

Nikki shook her head, "If we went we'd be dead too. I don't think we were meant to go."

Isaac who was about to reply to that though, turned his head when he heard footsteps and he saw Harry standing in the door way.

"Jacey is awake," Harry said once both Nikki and Isaac were looking at him. "She's awake and groggy but asking for the baby," he nodded as he chewed his lip though he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips because if Jacey was awake that could mean she'd be okay in the end.

Nodding at Harry's words Nikki left the room and headed to where Jacey was.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meredith giggled as she looked down at Monroe, the three year old who she had been playing or well trying to play cards with, "Everyone thinks I'm crazy," she frowned as she reached out and pulled Monroe into her lap. "I'm not I just still miss Luna," she said as she held Monroe closer. "I remember when she was your age. Always into everything and so wild and happy."

It was at the word happy that Meredith frowned more because she wasn't sure that Monroe would get that, that he'd ever have a happy childhood. He was growing up in a world with the dead walking and death roaming at every turn. "I hope you get that Monroe," she whispered as she kissed the top of the boy's head.

When the boy turned around and gave her a smile, Meredith couldn't help but return it even if it hurt to smile at times now.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He's so beautiful," Jacey muttered as she held the baby in her arms. Her baby, her son who was healthy and okay and very much alive. "Just beautiful," she said as she felt a lump form in her throat as she thought of Miller and how he should be here but instead he had sacrificed himself for her and their baby.

"That he is," Harry spoke as he sat down on the bed beside Nikki and both of them just watched in awe as Jacey held her son. "I kind of hope he gets Miller's red hair."

Jacey couldn't help but laugh at that though it was a sad one, "Miller would've hated it. He always hated his own red hair."

"I had a nephew with red hair," Nikki smiled as she thought of Ezra. "I think red hair is adorable so I hope he gets it too."

"Do you have a name picked out?" Harry asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

Jacey nodded her head, "I've been going over names for the last month now and just decided I'd pick one when I saw him and I knew the moment I saw him he is a Leo. Little baby Leo. Leonardo Dean," she smiled choosing Dean as a way to honor the brother she had lost.

"A cute name for a cute baby," Nikki smiled knowing she approved of the baby's name.

Smiling herself Jacey just went back to looking at her soon, trying to figure out if he looked more like her or more like the father he'd never know. To be honest she almost though he just looked like a potato.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis groaned as he felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes, turning to see Harry slipping in beside him, "Jacey okay now?" he asked curiously as he chewed on his lip.

Harry nodded his head as he moved closer to Louis, "Yep her and baby Leo are sleeping at the moment so Nikki said that I could come to bed and she'd stay up in case Jacey needed anything."

"Leo?" Louis asked as he smiled at the name Harry had said.

"Leonardo Dean but Jacey calls him Leo," Harry smiled as he yawned softly and closed his eyes. "Guess we can never use that name now when we have children."

Louis just chuckled as he closed his eyes, "Babe we're never going to be able to have children."

"You never know Louis," Harry mused. "I mean I never thought I'd see the dead walking, did you?"

"Just shush and sleep," Louis muttered as he tried not to think of he or Harry becoming pregnant. Though maybe they could find a helpless abandoned child one day. That would be okay.


	8. I'll Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'll be damned," Isaac muttered under his breath as he lowered his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will answer the big plot hole of who saved Harry in Chapters 10 and 11 of Caged. Which means this story is officially wrapped up. It would have been longer but my muse decided to go another direction and change things up. Not every character is going to transfer to Caged, but that doesn't necessarily mean they died...or does it *evil laughs*
> 
> Thanks for reading this.

Nikki smiled as she held a sleeping Leo in her arms and she turned her head to look at Jacey. "You sure you don't want to hold him?" she asked curiously knowing that Jacey hadn't held the baby since the day he was born.

Jacey shook her head no as she avoided Nikki's gaze, "I...I don't feel like it," she answered as she chewed on her lip. "He's asleep anyway and you know what happens whenever he changes whoever is holding him. He wakes up and starts crying and the last thing we need is him crying and drawing walkers here."

"Okay," Nikki nodded her head as she stood from the bed she had been sitting on and she left Jacey's room with Leo still in her arms. When she came out she stopped when she came face to face with Meredith.

"No change?" Meredith asked as she looked down at Leo who was still fast asleep in Nikki's arms.

Nikki shook her head sadly, "No change and it's been a week since she gave birth," she answered as she walked past Meredith and headed into the kitchen. "I'm afraid for her since she doesn't seem to be wanting to bond with her child."

"She's probably just experiencing a bit of postpartum depression," Meredith spoke as she followed behind Nikki. "I think most women suffer from it and I mean she could also be thinking of Miller every time she sees Leo which probably makes things worse."

"Yeah and some women who suffer from it only get better with the help of medicine Mer. Last I checked the use of medicine for anything is gone now because there is no way to get that stuff," Nikki sighed as she sat down in a seat at the table. "And Jacey needs to bond with Leo soon so she can breast feed him because we're running low on the formula Isaac found last week."

"Aren't Harry and Louis on a run though today, looking for formula?" Meredith asked as she locked eyes with Nikki as she leaned against a counter.

Nikki nodded her head, "But if they don't find anything we're screwed," she said as she looked down at Leo again. In all honesty she was also worried about Harry and Louis as well because they had left hours ago and still weren't back. Though then again Nikki now days found herself worrying over everyone in this group because over the last few months they had become her family.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Louis?" Harry asked his voice squeaking as he hid behind a tree as he looked around making sure no walkers were in sight but also looking for his boyfriend. They had been split up when they had got cornered by a group of walkers on their way to a daycare Louis had spotted while out on a run with Isaac yesterday.

Louis had said it might be the perfect place to loot, to look for formula and other things for Leo and so they had decided to do the run together today and of course as luck would have it, they had run into trouble.

"Louis?" Harry questioned again as he slowly moved from behind the tree and held his gun close just in case a walker was near by. "If you can hear me please let me know," he spoke as he kept moving in between trees, every so often stopping just in case a walker was near by to see him.

Biting his lip Harry ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. This was the first time since the herd last fall that they had been separated and just like then he was scared he'd never see Louis again. Just like then he was afraid Louis was dead. But Louis had came back to him then so Louis could definitely come back to him now, he had too.

When he heard a twig snap from not too far away and the familiar sound of a walker's moaning coming from behind him. Harry held his gun up and he turned around slowly, though he almost wished he hadn't turned around at all because the moment he had turned around he swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat as he came face to face with Louis who was now one of those things. A walker..a dead person.

The person he loved was gone and now a monster had taken their place. Feeling tears forming in his eyes Harry just stood there frozen, prepared to die at Louis' hands because he didn't want to live if Louis wasn't alive either but before Louis could bite him, a gunshot sounded and Harry watched in horror as Louis or what had been left of him fell to the ground.

"No!" he yelled out as he ran over to Louis' body and picked him up, cradling him as his hand ran over the huge bite mark on Louis' neck. "No, No No," Harry muttered over and over again as he rocked back and forth, holding Louis. He didn't care that he probably looked stupid, nor did he care that someone had obviously saved him from death. He had wanted to die.

"You know, I think the proper thing to do is thank the person who saved you," a gruff voice spoke and Harry looked away from Louis and up into the eyes of the man who had saved him. A man with brown eyes and who looked as distraught as Harry felt.

Harry just glared at him slightly, "But you didn't save me," he sighed as he shook his head. "I wanted to die."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac looked at Nikki as night began to fall. They had came outside after dinner so they could have some alone time. Meredith had been watching both Leo and Monroe and Jacey was still refusing to come out of her room or even hold her child.

"I'm worried about Louis and Harry," Nikki confessed as Isaac looked over at her. "They should have been back by now."

"I shouldn't have let them go out on their own," Isaac muttered to himself as he shook his head. "I should have went with them. They're both so young. Harry's seventeen and Louis' twenty."

Nikki just looked down as she sighed, "Look at us, worrying over boys who aren't even our sons," she mused as she chewed her lip as she thought of her own sons. Monroe who she had and Everett who she had lost. "Though I'd worry if it was Meredith or Jacey out there too."

"These people are our family now," Isaac said as he looked at Nikki who looked up at that and he could see in her eyes she thought the same thing. "I lost my family and we lost Everett but we have new family and I think this is what happens now. You just forge your own family as you go and you connect with people because no one wants to be alone during this all."

Before Nikki could reply to that though, both of them looked up as they saw approaching shadows and Isaac reached for his gun as he walked off the porch, Nikki following close behind and as the shadows came closer he slowly raised his gun but then he froze as he took in the site of the approaching people.

One was Harry who looked like a complete mess and the other person with Harry, well according to Isaac it was like seeing a god damn ghost.

"I'll be damned," Isaac muttered under his breath as he lowered his gun. "I'll be god damned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Searching For Home my Isaac mini fic in the Panic series was never meant to happen period. Then I did a prompt which lead to the first chapter and it was supposed to end there and well it didn't.
> 
> It was also supposed to be a longer story but then that didn't feel right so I made it a mini fic and brought Isaac back into the main series in Story 3. He was originally supposed to show back up in Story 4.


End file.
